Vocaloid: Identification Failure
by Psychosis of a Yandere Fox
Summary: Decades from now Technology has advanced far beyond what we know the Vocaloid program Androids are being made for real they are to be real not just virtual but no one see's them as people just things to control this is they're struggle to gain a sense of identity and prove just because they are Androids does not mean they aren't a mindless machine they are alive too


Well I'm pretty sure this type of Vocaloid FanFiction is original I haven't seen one like this (you get the weirdest inspirations from simple places sometimes like i got the inspiration for this from a dream)I hope you like this I'll just be adding one OC Vocaloid for story purposes well that's all i got to say this chapter is only the prologue just letting you know so it is short because its not a actual chapter to say(thank you Eramis8 for beta-ing this and all other story's you have reviewed so far much luv ) this is rated M for safety btw

 **Memory File []: Pr[]L[]gue l[]/ll/Z[]55**

My name is Doctor Mori Akira I am a the leading engineer in the Android Production. I have designed and made all Androids made so far there are seven of them right now.I remember making the first one very lucidly, just like them all. They are my master pieces my greatest inventions my greatest creations they are man's most advanced piece of technology. They are are AI's with body's that are so close to ours it looks like they are human but they technically aren't.

They have realistic hair down to the touch,the sight,its movement,even it's have eye's with the same glossy look as ours that show emotion they even felt like real eye' 're skin so much like ours down to the detail,feeling,color, and its heat. They're voices sound like a human's not something that's programmed it could change pitch,loudness,and express emotions. They're insides are so intensely amazing they're brain the mother board allowed them to think,to move on them selves,to express emotions,have a personality of they're own and it could evolve with out us having to do updates it did it all on its own. They're battery the heart shaped like ours didn't need fuel or a plug in to charge it was powered on them breathing and make them even more realistic we gave them a running circulatory system so they generated heat and could bleed like humans,They could feel pain,hunger,thirst,and drowsiness to attend to. They were basically humans just not.

They are so complex it's unbelievable. I can't even explain everything we did just to make them as human as possible nor how we did this all just to make them like us. But there lies the problem "so much like us" when they were made no saw them as something that was more or less a human just a treated them like they couldn't think and act on they're own or anything. We were naive hadn't we created these Androids to run and act all on they're own? then why were we controlling something that didn't need to be controlled or watched over.

Well I should explain who these Androids are the story to making them and the story after we made the time music wasn't what it use to be it was dying and we had just been hired to make the first smart Android. We thought on how we should make these Androids and one day we saw the music voice program Vocaloid. All the mascots there were Singers and Androids so why shouldn't we make our Androids actual Vocaloids?We would make the most famous of the Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku,Megurine Luka,Len and Ren Kagamine,Kaito,and Gumi. But we also wanted our own self made Vocaloid so after some deals with Yamaha we made Hatsune Kako

He was to be Hatsune Miku's older brother. Her name means First sound of the future so his name meant First Sound of the developed a voice for him and a concept design for him and set to work on making his body here. The reason we chose to make him first was because he was a fail safe if he didn't work we were to scrap the Android production. Well a year later and one hundred and fourty three point six million dollars latter he was made and he was successful he did everything we could imagine.

It was amazing though we had officially had created our own Vocaloid and Android with flying this success Yamaha practically gave us they're credit card to hurry up and make the rest of the planned Vocaloid's. Then with the voices of the other six from the samples we took from the Vocaloid voice program we did it. We made Miku's,Luka's,Len and Rin's,Gumi's,Kaito's body's in half the time it took for Kako's body.

We just created real Androids of virtual Android's the most famous non living singers as I said they were treated with respect like other humans just as a thing. With a mind of they're own one then two then all of them they grew sick of our treatment and that is the real start of they're story I suppose. I've taken copy's of they memories on they're permission that show everything through they're eyes. We will watch what they felt,thought,did, and experienced all from they're view.

Much of these files come from just two of them but there are a good share of the others view's. Also viewer desecration advised this will have offensive language,violence,illegal activity's,and other graphic things. Also as more of a thing for myself the me that you will see is one that I hate very despicable I'd say. Well now thank you now with the first memory file the birth of a Android the first one about 3 or so years ago. Computer access Vocaloid Memory Files and play them in order starting from Memory File one.

A giant screen behind Doctor Mori turns on and the lights dim just like a nearly extinct place called the one is speaking just watching waiting for the files to start like a movie. A loading screen shows up and then says - **Welcome-.** Then it starts the story of the real Vocaloids and they're battle for identification. It all starts with the opening of eyes of one Android.

 **Memory File []: pr[]L[]gue end**

 **Memory File 1: Artificial Birth []f The Future next**


End file.
